1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for transfer printing floor tile and, more particularly, to a process wherein the transfer sheet functions as the conveyor for the item to receive the transferred print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,569 discloses a method for transferring a heat transferable design from a web-like carrier onto inflated articles carried by conveying means to a station at which the transfer occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,131 teaches that printing is transferable from a strippable print sheet to a substrate by lamination between heated platents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,889 shows the application of an adhesive web onto the top of tile products spaced along a conveyor and subsequent severing of the web between adjacent products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,882; 3,508,993; 3,690,646; and 3,892,614 are of interest for the disclosure of the use of electrostatic fields in conveying and laminating arts.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,448 is directed to a device for the heat transfer of labels.
The state of the art would appear to indicate that the combination of the transfer sheet and conveyor structure as a single structure is not shown in the art. By making the transfer sheet the conveyor structure and placing the pattern to be transferred on the upper surface of the transfer sheet, the article to receive the transfer print can now be placed upon the top of the transfer sheet. It is now possible to visibly check the register of the article to be printed with the print to be applied.